


Squidmas

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Heartwarming, Light Angst, Moving In Together, is it domestic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Marina lives in the cold Inkopolis streets, well until her new friend gives her an offer...
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Pearlina Short Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416889
Kudos: 39





	Squidmas

Marina was unfamiliar with Inkopolis celebrations, so when she heard about this Squidmas buzz going around, she was quickly drawn in to celebrate it too.

She wasn't too good at celebrations. The only celebrations which people in Octo Valley did were the annual Memorial Days; they would drone about the successes they succumbed too when the Great Turf War started. It was about intense battles. It was serious.

Nothing like this "Squidmas" thing! They primarily focused on... gifts! 

She had never heard of such a thing: Gifting objects of gratitude to random people; helping and spending time which the ones you love; placing decorations on a tree, just for fun!

Cod, all Marina wanted to do is to hate it! She wanted to hate everything that these squids do, because that was all she was taught: Squids are cruel and evil and despicable.

So, as Marina lays huddled outside – a small blanket shielding her from the snow which poured on top of her, the last thing she would expect were people. Sympathetic people especially.

"Do you want any food?" One would ask every so often, and Marina didn't know what to say without revealing her heritage, or without sounding like some selfish Octoling begging for company. 

It didn't stop these squids from being nice though...

Sooner or later, Marina had been cossetted with affection; what was a frail blanket turned into a comfy sleeping bag! Some people even returned back to Marina with things to keep her warm! (after telling her words she didn't even understand). She wanted to make excuses for their kindness, but there was simply no reason to argue against then.

"Yo! I swear I've seen you before... Marina?"

And Marina recognized the voice. She visibly bubbled up, as she quickly looked up to meet eyes with her new "friend". Pearl.

They met on Mount Nantai – Marina was trying to avoid all the people swarming the city, and (when she saw Pearl), she guessed was doing the same thing too. Marina could never forget the day though; Pearl was trying her hardest to talk to her, and Marina was trying her hardest to get to know the Inkling. The only thing she got was the Inklings name; Marina herself couldn't even say the words "Marina" from her trembling mouth - she had never met such a.. wild squid.

Anyway, Pearl was now looking at her, probably expecting some type of response.

"Pearl" She replied with a shy, yet energetic accent.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She said eye to eye (Pearl didn't need to crouch down to look at her directly), "It's Squidmas! Don't you have a family?"

There was the word again! The only word that Marina truly knew (apart from Pearl), "Squidmas?"

"Yeah! Oh.. I forgot you don't speak.. this.." Pearl rambled, as she looked at the floor hesitantly. Marina looked on nervously; she still didn't understand the Inkling.

Was Pearl going to kill her? From the way Pearl swayed her hands nervously, it looked like it. Marina was already ready to scream and run away in fear.

"COME TO MY HOUSE!" The Inkling suddenly screamed out, quickly snapping Marina out of her daze – Pearl was really going to do it, crying out a symbolic war cry before murdering the poor vulnerable Octoling.

She didn't expect Pearl to lend out a hand. 

Marina didn't know what was going through her body – but she suddenly felt entirely compelled to just latch on her new friend's hand forever; that was what she did.

* * *

"Finally! Sorry for all the walking Marina!"

Marina didn't realize that she was huddled around Pearl until the Inkling took her hands away from Marina's one. Marina blushed as she watched Pearl open the mysterious door to her mysterious new house. She didn't get a good look from the outside; all she did was nervously look down and shy away from all the random people walking with their quirky red hats on.

The first thing she felt was the heat. She never felt so warm! She ached for the heat with radiated across the entire... mansion! She had never seen such a big house either! Not even the strategic war rooms could fill half of Pearl's dining room! 

Pearl laughed, noticing the awestruck Octoling, "Yeah, it's pretty hard to take in... but this is my house!"

Marina continued to stare, not taking in the words which the owner said. Everything looked perfect: the porcelain kitchen, the wooden floor, the soft warm colours of the walls... 

"Yo.. we can have all the rest of tomorrow to stare at these red walls, but you need your beauty nap," Pearl said nonchalantly.

It took a while for Marina to realize that Pearl was motioning Marina to follow her - and she blushed nervously when she heard the Inkling snapping her fingers to show her presence. Soon enough though, Marina was once again reunited with Pearl's soft hands, as her friend guided her through the house.

They reached the guest room, and Pearl couldn't even hide her own excitement this time as she motioned with her hands again... "You open it!".

She opened it.

It looked heavenly. Marina's primal instincts were to jump on the bed, and she let herself get engulfed by the pillows that decorated the already graceful room.

* * *

"I know, it's great! Ya haven't seen-" Pearl was interrupted by the purring of Marina's breaths. She was already asleep.

"Or you could fall asleep..." Pearl whispered it this time, as she inched closer to lace the duvet on top of her fragile body. She looked tired and cold. Cod, from the very first time she met her, she looked like she could fall asleep mid-conversation and die from freezing herself.

At least she could help, it was the least she could do. It was the right thing to do.. right?

Pearl could've noticed Marina's talent from miles away. What a voice! It could make the entire Inkopolis stadiums sway, not to mention she looked as if she needed help; she looked too depressed, covered in those worn-out clothes. At least she's safe now; she hopes Marina won't get the wrong idea if Pearl asks her to stay over for longer.

"Oh well, maybe us two will be megastars.. all because I helped someone on Squidmas" Pearl mused before laughing it off, slowly shutting Marina's door closed.


End file.
